Winter Day
by truetohru-kun
Summary: This story begins when Kyo wants to tell Tohru he loves her then you see what happens 5 years after when Tohru works on the bad side of town in a restaurant but Kyo begs her to work with him at the dojo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys truetohru-kun back with a new story hope you like it by the way please, please review thanks and enjoy the fanfic **

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET rated T for cussing**

**KPOV  
**It was a winter day. The first winter day after the curse was broken. I saw Tohru leaning against the door. I walked up next to her and sat down I realized she had fallen asleep. "baka falling asleep in this weather, god how dumb can you get!" I said as I woke her up "K-Kyo?" "you're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here baka" I hit the back of her head lightly her eyes looked like they were going to pop out "oh sorry Kyo I didn't mean to-" "and stop saying you're sorry" she gasped "I'm sorry *gasp* I did it again I'm sorry *gasp* oh no I can't stop I'm so, so, so sorry I'm-" I put my hand over her mouth "I was just worried okay … AH I MEAN … FORGET WHAT I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT" Tohru tilted her head "so you weren't worried about me" she sounded sad I mentally hit myself "NO, I do worry I just … uh … never mind" Shigure popped out of nowhere "hello you two love kittens, Kyo have you asked her out on a date like you said you would when you thought you were alone but I- … Someone recorded you and if you did" "WHAT THE HELL" he slides over to Tohru "he hasn't done, or suggest anything … indecent has h-" *BAM* "Damn Shigure what the hell are you talking about" Shigure pushed a button on the voice recorder and it was me saying "DAMN, why the hell is it so hard to ask a girl out *sigh* because its Tohru that's why you idiot" "…." Tohru was blushing "oh so you haven't asked her out yet … My bad you two can figure it out bye" Shigure waved his hands "YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU, YOU BASTERD STOP MEDDLEING IN THING YOUR NOT MENT TO MEDDLE IN" I kicked him 10 feet away and started to walk away, but she stopped me.

TPO V  
"Kyo is that … true?" I tilted my head "N-No" "oh" "but if it was true would you … I mean … uh …" I looked down "Kyo I-I really, really 'come on me you can do it just tell him' Kyo I really li … I … KYO I LOVE YOU" I blushed and starred into his shocked crimson eyes I got scared 'why did I yell oh no he hates me I just know it' I turned to run but he grabbed my hand and I turned around and something shocked me Kyo had captured my lips (A/N: cheesy moment alert) at first I stiffened but after a few delicious seconds I melted into his warm passionate loving lips we realized we needed air so we broke the kiss and starred into each other's eyes I smiled "Kyo" I hugged him "I love you too Tohru" I smiled "hey tohru" he asked "hmm" I replied "do you … uh … want to go on a date … with me sometime today" I hugged him tighter "YES … I mean sure" he laughed and kissed me "Kyo" I said after we kissed "yes Tohru-chan" I frowned "why –chan call me Tohru like you always do remember and where do you want to go today … oh how about the movies … unless you don't want to go to the movies" he smiled "of course Tohru it's fine as long as I'm with you" we went to the movies holding hands.

**Aww how cute sorry if it is to fast but it is just so you see how he asks her out on there first official date but there will be more I just need focus on school for a day or two but I promice more is comeing your way please tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so, so sorry I had school even now as I'm writing I sitting out in the cold helping at the door in the wall, an organization for disabled people I'm on break right now it's 42° … BRRRRR but any way let's get back to the story. It takes place 5 years later tohru works on a really bad side of time see what happens  
I do not own fruit basket and warning has cussing**

5 years later… KPOV  
I was going to the restaurant where Tohru worked. I could smell alcohol everywhere ' when I merry her I'm taking her away from this restaurant I love her so much I need to find a right time to ask her' my thoughts were interrupted by a bang I looked up and saw some … jack ass drunk loony was pinning Tohru, my Tohru up against the wall "come on girly it's the least you could do for spilling my drink just one kiss I know i will like it" she shook her head while struggling to be free "NO, let me go please … Kyo" when she said my name I lost it I rammed my fist into his jaw knocking him out I turned and examined Tohru I saw buses on her arm I turned back to kill the bastard who hurt my girlfriend she hugged me before I could get to him she started to cry "Kyo it … I … he … it was my fault" I pushed her away to look her straight in the eye "it's. Not. Your. Fault. Your hurt because of him but I'm here so stop crying" I wiped her tears away "Tohru please come work with me and dad at the dojo your safer there then here were there are dunks everywhere every day I pray for your safety but today made me realize that prayers won't stop everything that happens to you … please Tohru I'm begging you" I hugged her so tight as if she was about to disappear "hey Tohru let's go back to our apartment k" she nodded we walked in the car and she cried more and didn't stop until we got home I got out and carried her to her room, and cradled her in my arms "Kyo I just wasn't watching and then it spilled all over I tried to clean it up and he got mad I panicked and he backed me into the wall I was so scared i-" "Tohru it's ok … it's ok I'm here but I need you to do one thing" she held my shirt tightly "Tohru please just come and work at the dojo I'll beg on my knees if I have to … please it's the only way to know for sure your safe" Tohru thought for a minute then shook her head 'yes' and hugged me tighter "thank you … thank you" I kissed her on the lips when I pulled away she put her head in the crook of my neck and I placed my hand on her head pulling her closer to keep her warm then we fell asleep.  
a week later Tohru had quit her old job and worked at the dojo with me. I loved being with Tohru more often. Tonight was the night I was going to propose to her and I was nervous very nervous 'why are you being such a wuss Kyo you know she'll say yes … right? Oh god what if she says no. No I know she won't' suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts "Kyo? Are you okay?" I turned to my girlfriend who was sweeping and all my fears disappeared. I smiled and walked up to her and kissed her on the lips "I'm fine Tohru, perfectly fine. Hey how about we go somewhere tonight?" she smirked at me and tilted her head "Kyo Sohma are you asking me on a date?" I smiled at her wrapping my arms around her waist as I did she rested her hands on my chest "is it so wired to want to spend time with the one I love" she smiled as she slid her hands up and around my neck "Not. At. All." She smiled and leaned up to me and kissed me right when my dad walked in and saw us he froze for a second "*cough* oops" he said we stopped and kept working when he left Tohru giggled and I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek "I love you Tohru" she smiled "I love you too Kyo"  
that night…  
"Kyo can I take this blind fold off, are we almost there" I sighed "yes were here but stay right there and keep the blind fold off" I lit the candles and threw rose petals everywhere 'god this is so cheesy … IS IT TO CHEESY … no she likes this stuff ... god I so nervous ok here I goes "ok Tohru you can take it off

**Sorry guys I know I know it's a really short chappy and stopped at a real important part but that's just all I can do right now so … you will have to wait another day or two for my next chapter and please review please please and thank you bye bye.****  
truetohru-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I AM SO, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED A NEW CHAPTER IN FOREVER I'M SORRY. I think it's a curse that we can't finish chapters LOL. So the usual stuff I don't own fruits basket has profanity yada yada yada **

**Btw  
- ****Princessanasatiaromanov464 love your name and your link and Zelda story very very cute I'm a Zelda fan as well and thanks for the comment  
-Estherchan I will tinker with it thanks for the tip I highly appreciate it  
-xXlollypopsxlovexmeXx he he cute name thanks for the complement  
-please review and it would be cool if someone told me how to put those line some people use please that would be cool please review I would highly appreciate it and I be quiet now LOL**

KPOV

"_Kyo can I take this blind fold off" I sighed "yes were here but stay right there and keep the blind fold on" I lite the candles and threw rose petals everywhere 'god this is so cheesy … IS IT TO CHEESY … no she likes this stuff … god I'm so nervous ok here It goes' "Tohru you can take it off"_

She took it off *gasp* "oh Kyo it's so beautiful" she hugged me "Tohru I want to ask you … I have and always will love you help me show everyone that our love will last longer than forever" "Kyo I-" she looked like she was going to cry "I'm not finished … - kneel- Tohru Honda will you … merry me" she bursted into tears and hugged me "YES, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes Kyo I love you so much yes" I put the pink diamond butterfly ring on her finger she stared at it in awe "I thought since your mother was your father's red butterfly I thought you should be my pink butterfly" she smiled and hugged me again with so much force we feel over "Kyo you don't know how much this means to me I love you so much" she attacked me with kisses after a while she calmed down enough and we just watched the stars her head on my chest I breathed in her lovely sweet strawberry scent 'kami I love her scent I don't think I could be any happier' all of a sudden Tohru sat up "Tohru is something wrong my sweet?" (A/N: *blush*) "huh oh nothing I just thought I want to tell everyone but can we go to moms grave and tell her first … I know its wired but um I uh just-" I kissed her before she could finish her sentence "I don't think it's wired at all" she smiled at me "hai" she agreed then I stood up and put my hand out for hers she looked confused "now?" she asked I smiled "why not lets go" she smiled and grabbed my hand we started to walk when she stopped "what about the candles and stuff we left?" I chuckled "I'm having someone else clean it up for us" I kissed her cheek we continued to walk.

TPOV At the grave….

I bent down in front of the tombstone "Hi mom, I got some big news and I wanted you and dad to know first … you remember I told you about Kyo well we have been together for about 5 years and well today he asked me a question and I said yes and well we're getting married!" _'Tohru Sohma, Kyo Sohma's wife I love the sound of that' _I thought as I got up and hugged Kyo then a huge gust of wind came leaves were blowing in my face until Kyo turned around putting me of the wind then it just stopped we turned and saw mom and dad standing there I pushed out of Kyo's embrace a took a step toward the figures "M-mom, D-dad?" they smiled then the female spoke "Hi sweetie, me and your father are so proud of you we love you and Kyo what I said before I died I just wanted you to keep your promise ok" Kyo smiled and nodded "you don't know how relived that makes me" she smiled the male spoke next "Tohru I have watched you and you have grown into a lovely young lady I love you" he looked at Kyo "Son i give you my blessing but she is my only daughter please promise me you will take care of her" Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist "I promise sir I won't let you down" they smiled and then they just vanished I took a step forward "Mom, Dad don't go please" I cried and fell to my knees. Kyo went on his knees and hugged me tight after a while I stopped I looked at him "thank you" he smiled and picked me up "anytime my love" I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself tighter into his warm and loving embrace. 'I'm going to merry Kyo Sohma my one true love. That fills me with joy. Maybe in the future we'll have kids and each other and oh this is too good to be true' "Kyo" he looked at me "Yes my dear Tohru" I smiled "I love you" he kissed me on the lips and said "I love you too Tohru I love you too." I fell asleep in his strong arms.

… **KAWAI OMG I love romance stories it is just sooooooooooooooooo …. Uh well romantic lol any-who****hope you enjoyed it and please please I'm begging you on my knees to review it helps me to know what people think it gives me a WAFF (A.K.A Warm And Fuzzy Feeling) knowing people like my work. Should I keep going or stop tell me what I should do. Bye bye truetohru-kun out. LOL X-D**


End file.
